24Keyser
24Keyser is an Adelie Penguin. He used to be the mayor Pengu Town and the delegate of Trans-Antarctica in the South Pole Council. Now, he is an EPF agent and an EQF agent. Background 24Keyser hatched in August 1983 along with his brother Keyser5. When they were young, they went to school. They didn't like school, and their least favorite subject was math. After finishing school, 24Keyser joined the ACP. He is now a captain. Some time later, he found another job at the Club Penguin Wiki. He also joined the South Pole Council representing Trans-Antarctica (later, after he retired, Bob McGoo took his place), created a website and joined the PSA. After he joined the PSA, he started fighting against the LEEPB along with the other agents. Biography In 2010, Herbert destroyed the PSA. After that, like most of the other PSA agents, 24Keyser joined the EPF, for which he still works now. He tried to pass the test 5 times until he finally did it. In 2010, Laua Auza wrote a book about 24Keyser. In 2013, 24Keyser adopted a green puffle called Greenpuff, and in 2014, he adopted an orange puffle called Orangepuff. In 2016, he was invited to join the EQF. He joined it, and he is now working for both the EPF and the EQF. In 2017, he found the Dojo while he was waddling around in Club Penguin. He started training to become a ninja. After training for some months, he became a ninja. Involvement As an EPF agent, he is involved in fighting Legion of Extremely Evil Polar Bears. He mostly does it by going to the bears' caves and telling them that they are stupid, which makes them angry, so they will start chasing him, and fall into a river, while 24Keyser can fly over it with his propeller cap. As an EQF agent, he is involved in fighting The Evil Something. He also was the delegate for Trans-Antarctica in the South Pole Council (later, he was replaced by Bob McGoo), and was mayor of the very beautiful Pengu Town. Puffle Island In 2001, 24Keyser was on a ship on a trip to Shiverpool. He wanted to stopover at the border to check on any details, therefore using the ship as his transportation. Suddenly, in the midst of nowhere, Puffle Island popped out of the fog. He told the captain to sail him there, and therefore, they were the first inhabitants besides the puffles to discover the island after many years. 24Keyser readily represented the island (along with the whole Trans-Antarctica) in the South Pole Council ever since he discovered and decided to settle the island. As Trans-Antarctica was still in a growth spurt, the island was annexed to the Sub-Antarctic, the only state before 2008 to lie on water. 24Keyser was elected as the mayor of Puffle Town. In 2005, Trans-Antarctica filed a lawsuit against the Sub-Antarctic for property handling, as 24Keyser was the leader of Trans-Antarctica but had to handle an island other of his own. After seeing that the Sub-Antarctic had not done it's part to maintain the island, a year later, the island was annexed to the Trans-Antarctic. After 24Keyser was knocked out as he quit being in the South Pole Council, Bob McGoo took over. Bob McGoo, also a penguin, was not favored by Puffle Island's population, and the citizens of the island began to stage large protests in the Town Square of Puffle Town in 2010, demanding to be sent back to Puffle'and's rule. Seeing that the whole island did not like their presence, the USA agreed and ceded Puffle Island back to Puffle'and. Today, the island is a popular tourist destination for puffles only and puffles are the only creatures allowed to live there, though 24Keyser is an exception. Appearance Keyser5 is an orange Adelie Penguin. He usually wears a strangely colored propeller cap (it used to be an ordinary blue propeller cap, but he colored the white parts with feather paint) and a green t-shirt. Puffles Keyser5 owns 2 puffles: a green one called Greenpuff and an orange one called Orangepuff. He adopted Greenpuff in 2013 and Orangepuff in 2014. Quotes *"Hi, i am 24Keyser." *"Polar bears are stupid." :*Response from Herbert: "POLAR BEARS ARE NOT STUPID!" ::*Response from 24Keyser: "OK, polar bears are dumb." :::*Response from Herbert: "POLAR BEARS ARE NOT DUMB!" Trivia *24Keyser lives in an igloo in Club Penguin, next door to Keyser5. See also *Keyser5 Category:Adelie Penguins Category:Agents Category:Ninjas